


Best Boyfriend Ever!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Loving Greg, M/M, Mycroft Feels, POV Mycroft Holmes, Paging Edward Cullen, Riding the Crimson Wave, Trans Male Character, Trans. Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Another day of having his oil changed and Mycroft has had enough! Luckily Greg is there to help.





	Best Boyfriend Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Again Myc is me, these are my feelings, I mean no offense.

Waking up. Not such a great idea. Oh God! Please let it stop. 

“Babe.... what’s wrong?” 

“Oh God.... make it stop Greg, make it stop!” I groan in pain and discomfort. 

“Darling? Cramps again?” He sounds concerned, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling himself closer and resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“I want to die!” I groan dramatically (Yes even to me it was dramatic). 

“No love you don’t” 

“What’s the alternative?” I whimper, gripping my stomach tenderly as anything harder would be agony. 

“I will get you a hot water bottle and some painkillers babe, and then we will not move for the rest of the day. That okay with you? Hmmm?” 

I whimper with slight relief, knowing that I will be taken care of today, when my body feels so foreign that I just want to rip my skin off and tear my organs out until everything is as it should be. 

“Gregory....?” 

“Yes Love? What can I get you?” He whispers into my ear, so soothing, for a minute everything else just fades away. All that matters is Gregory and this bed, a miniature world just for us. 

“Just hold me please?!” I plead knowing he will do just that for however long I need it. Best boyfriend ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Looking up slang phrases for someones period is absolutely hilarious.


End file.
